


Gone too far.

by Murray_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murray_x/pseuds/Murray_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James might of gone to far this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone too far.

I messed up,I messed up big time. The comment back there in front of everyone in the grand hall was uncalled for,it was hurtful and to make it even worse was the look in Lily's eyes before she walked away without a word. Ugh why do I have to be stupid? Why can't I just tell her I love her and I have for a year now. Knowing what I have to do next I being to run,my heart besting faster and faster of the thought of Lily hating me. I turn the corner at full speed only to skid to a stop,I found her she's coming back towards me. She looks angry,pissed even. Oh shit.  
"Lily wait I can explain!"  
I rush out in a panic throwing my arms up,I'm shaking and slowly stepping backward as she's still charging for me.  
"James you're a jerk,you're mean to my friend,your hair is always greasy and I think you might be gay for Sirius but...but I still find myself attracted to you"  
She screamed at me with a mix of anger and confusion in her voice.  
Without questioning anything she said,especially the last part I grab her hand and pull her close.  
"You can hit me afterwards alright?" I grinned before finally kissing her and yes she did hit me. Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this is so rubbish sorry guys. But leave me some feeback to get better?


End file.
